


through the airwaves

by prohibitionspiderman



Series: we fell in love in october. [2]
Category: FernGully (Movies)
Genre: Gen, i revisit my five year long ferngully hyperfixation for nostalgia points, i throw in a bunch of 80s slang and pretend like it feels like it fits there, theres really no plot to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitionspiderman/pseuds/prohibitionspiderman
Summary: Day 2: HappyIt's a lovely day in FernGully.
Relationships: Crysta & Batty Koda
Series: we fell in love in october. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	through the airwaves

Batty had never seen the rainforest in fall. 

To be fair, he hadn’t seen much of anything in fall. He arrived in FernGully in late spring, according to Crysta anyway, and sure, the forest was lovely in spring. Drunk on freedom, he remembers thinking that there could be nothing more beautiful than the soft greens of the trees and the dappled spots of light where the sun shone through the leaves and hit the ground. 

But it was even prettier in fall, with the cool, crisp air and the bright, popping colours of the leaves. The way the orange light reflects from the rivers that trickle along the forest floor is something that he finds enchanting. Crysta laughs at his fascination, but she’s never lived without the warm safety of the forest. This has always been her home. But for Batty, it’s a stark upgrade from the hard linoleum floors and cold white walls of the lab. 

“You really like the forest like this, don’t you?” Crysta says one day as they’re sat on the branch of a fig tree. 

Batty is only half paying attention, too focused on the fig he snagged himself earlier. “Of course I do,” he says as he finishes it, looking up to her. “It’s wonderful. Bodacious, even. I don’t think I’ve seen anything more beautiful since ‘O Captain, My Captain’.” 

Crysta giggles, a reaction he often gets for his unintentional references. “Come on,” she says eagerly as she flits into the sky. “Let’s head back to FernGully.” 

“Aye aye, Cap’n!” Suitably challenged, he spreads his wings. “Let’s hoon.” 

A glint in her eyes, she speeds away, her path lit up by the blue light that follows her every move. Batty heads clumsily after her, barely avoiding a direct hit with a tree. 

Back at the lab he never got to fly. It was day after day of being stuck in a cage and dipped in paint and wired up with electrodes - which, while generally awful, was at least a change from the cold gray walls around him. When he escaped, he'd never even imagined finding a place as wonderful as FernGully. His knowledge of the world outside came from interstellar sci-fi films (which, honestly, weren’t a huge help in judging what the natural world was like) and dramatic soap operas that played on the lab’s television. Occasionally the antenna would switch to a more informative channel, but that came without a visual of whatever he would mimic. 

Well. While his life now wasn’t quite on the level of a soap opera, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

As they reach the heart of FernGully, Crysta somersaults through the air before floating to the forest floor. For once Batty is able to join her without a crash landing. 

FernGully is always busy in the mornings. Every fairy has their own tasks that they complete with a couple drops of magic and a smile. And as Batty watches, he can’t help but smile himself. 

“Batty,” Crysta says, her voice soft. “Are you happy? Here in FernGully?” 

For a moment he can’t respond, because what sort of question is that?! Of  _ course _ he’s happy in FernGully! When the alternative is a freezing cage in a biology lab, he could be happy anywhere else! So he says as much. “Fairy-bug, when you’ve been a lab rat, anywhere is happy!” 

Crysta’s eyes crease, like that’s not quite the answer she was expecting. “I know,” she says, “but you know you could go anywhere. You don’t have to stay in FernGully. You always talk about all these wonderful things outside the forest. Don’t you want to see them?” 

Batty snorts derisively. “Now, why would I ever leave FernGully? If I want to hear about something different, all I’ve gotta do is tune into the radio waves! No, I think FernGully is the  _ gnarliest  _ place I could be!” 

Crysta smiles, rolling her eyes. “As long as you’re happy.” 

“Are you kidding? I’m ecstatic, I’m stellar, I’m radical!” 

Through laughter she says, “Come on. Let’s go find Pips.” 

Grinning, Batty says, “Sound bodacious. I’m in.” 

Crysta gives him one more smile before shooting off into the sky. Batty takes a moment to look over the bustling activity of FernGully before he flies after her. 

Sure, the alternative was the cold white walls of a lab. But really, even if the alternative were something wondrous and enticing, Batty thinks that he’d still prefer FernGully. 

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know how to write batty when i was 14 and i certainly dont now ! but this character + this movie brought me so much comfort that i couldn't resist dipping into the fandom for this prompt
> 
> also fun fact: it's actually spring here in australia. but im an autumn bitch so i will take any opportunity to gush about how pretty it is.


End file.
